Welcome to Fairy Academy!
by Alliah
Summary: Master sets up his newest project, Fairy Academy. Everyone knows how Fairy Tail hates school! What will the fairies do now, especially when Erza's one of the homeroom teachers and guidance councilor! Be prepared for the twists and turns throughout the story!


_"I, Makarov the 8th Master of Fairy Tail, now confirms that the Mages and wizards of the previously stated guild shall attend a special Academy to enhance their strength and magic. Lead by the S-Class Wizards and chosen Mages, the project shall start next Monday."_

I read the message posted at the front door over and over. I can't believe Master started this project. This is what I've been waiting for. Finally! Sigh. Only if I wouldn't be the Counselor and the Adviser of a particular section. A pain in the butt that is, knowing how wild my friends can be. I already had sent a formal letter to Master, asking if he could just assign another wizard to take over my current positions.

 _Dear Master,_

 _I would formally request that you select another wizard in the guild as the adviser and guidance counselor. Thank you._

 _Titania Erza Scarlet_

There we go! That's very formal indeed. I'm sending him another message, the only difference with the first one is that there's no 'Thank you' then. I hope he'll answer now, because if he didn't, I'll go to him.

"Erza!" I heard Lucy screamed as she run towards me.

"Hi Lucy I greeted.

"Are you excited for the academy?" she danced around me.

"Not much," I continued to eat my strawberry cake.

"Why?" Lucy had her puppy eyes at me.

"I'm gonna be Class Adviser and at the same time, Guidance Counselor."

Lucy's react be the concilion was...weird. She had her mouth open and eyes wide for 5 seconds then ran as fast could to Natsu and Gray, who are miraculously _not_ fighting. Then, I saw the two guys have their mouth open and eyes wide. Same reaction as Lucy's. I guess everyone is just afraid of me. Sigh. I'm not wishing for my whole image to be changed, but I am just wishing that they wouldn't do that. They look weird!

"Erza!" Gray waved his hand. "Is it true that you'll be our Adviser and Guidance Counselor?"

"Yes."

Gray and Natsu almost collapsed.

Then the news spread like wildfire. Almost 10 wizards collapsed. Do they hate me when I teach? I clenched my fist and slam it on the table that made the collapsed awake once again.

"Is there something wrong with how I lead and teach that you don't want me as your Adviser? Is there something wrong with how I treat others that I don't fit as the Guidance Counselor?" I looked down and I had my bangs covering half of my face.

Everyone said "no," but I can feel that the answer is yes.

"Well then, I will become the homeroom teacher and guidance counselor!" I announced as sharp as ever. They could have had said the truth, if they did, I would continue sending letters to Master about the said positions.

"Then you are canceling this message?" Master showed everyone the message I am supposed to send. I do wonder how it Master miraculously got the letter, I haven't sent it to him.

"Yes."

"And all the other letters that you sent to me?"

"Yes."

Master's laughter can be heard anywhere in this world. He finally won. I finally agreed. This is the first time I lost an argument.

"Aii~" Master said. "Let's welcome the current homeroom teacher and guidance counselor of Fairy Academy!" he laughed. "I bid her students good luck, since the school is going to start tomorrow," Master suddenly curled his lips into a grin, an evil grin. Weird. Good luck to my students? Am I scary? Ah! Yes I am, since I will give them thousands of pop quizzes!

Master didn't receive a reply from my students...verbally. Since they all collapsed, it was enough to convince Master to laugh out loud. He must be thinking that he picked an excellent teacher, and excellent I am. Everyone is gonna regret that they gave me that kind of reaction. Not only it's weird, but annoying as well. Tomorrow is gonna be my second birthday!

 _Cockadoodledoo!_ I always hated my alarm. It's 5 am in the morning! Why did I set my alarm to that anyway, it's the first time it ever happened. Now it wakes me up early, which makes me hate it even more! If I could just crush it, well, I could but then I won't have an alarm. _Sigh_.

I stood up and went to the kitchen to eat. My typical breakfast: bacon and egg. But, since this isn't a very typical day, I prepared pancake for myself, and it was so good! Then I fixed my bed, I know I should have had fixed it the moment I stood up, but I just have this weird habit. Then after that, I took a shower and put on my blue skirt which goes above my knees and my usual top which has no sleeve. It is in white color and has this lace around the collar, the buttons are well-aligned and they go all the way from the color to the bottom (the last button's 3 inches away from the very bottom of my top). It looks classy somehow. I thought of reequipping, but I don't want to. It's weird, it's the first time I thought of not doing it. I thought of wearing my armor, but, the day seems to be not perfect day for me to wear it.

Now I know why! As the calendar hanging on my door greeted me, my schedule greeted me as well! It's the first day of school! I quickly went outside the dorm and ride my magic vehicle.

While on my way to the academy, I can't stop wondering why Master set up a school for us. Is he really saying the truth about how he wanted us to be stronger? Maybe yes. I do want it to happen as well. Maybe there's another reason? It could be true. Maybe (a) he wants us to experience what it's like to be in a school, (b) he is preparing us for a very dangerous mission, or (c) he is just making us look like fools. Everyone knows how Fairy Tail hates Math and school! Nah, I choose (d) all of the above, especially the last one.

I just arrived in the academy, which is hidden in Tenrou Island. I had to use a special gadget I borrowed from a friend yesterday so I could get there as fast as I could. When I arrived, I had to go through a THICK layer of mud, must be the first trial for teachers and members, if you ask me. Then, I was attacked by arrows when I was just three steps away the entrance. Since there is mud everywhere, I used my Heaven's Wheel Armor to jump out of the mud and shoot the arrows with my swords. Then, I arrived in the academy in my casual for today. I had this unusual smile painted on my face which is really weird as I can't take it off.

I was greeted by rows of chairs, I was the first one to arrive. I sat on the one at the front row, the one on the left side. I was pretty shocked to see a lot of chairs, I didn't know that I will be facing and teaching all of the Fairy Tail members, including the 'seniors.' I hate to face it, but I may be a little nervous about this one. I shan't fail, since my voice was so sharp when I said I was going to the guidance counselor and one of the homeroom teachers. _Sigh_. Life itself might be the obstacle sometimes.

30 minutes had passed and no one arrived, maybe they still are recovering after knowing I'm the homeroom teacher? I hope so. I was supposed to go on a job today and I had to cancel it, fortunately the offerer let me cancel the job. I can get 300,000 jewels for it and it was just an easy job! I just had to kill this dragon lingering in the mountains, pretty easy.

Then, the front door suddenly burst open, introducing every Fairy Tail member. Everyone rushed to the seats, and of course, they'll probably avoiding me. It was Natsu who I sit next to, which is very unlucky of me since I still am angry at him. I can't help but release this mysterious aura around me. Then, a popping sound came out along with smoke, then appeared our wonderful Master!

"Welcome—students, teachers, and staff—to Fairy Tail Academy!"


End file.
